


Desperate

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Idiots in Love, Luminary is Depicted as 18, M/M, Massage, Mordy dick jokes, Omorashi, Stripping, Wet Clothing, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Unimpressed by Erik's recent attitude, El decides he needs to be taught a lesson. And after seeing Erik glug a canteen of water, he hatches a plan to train some manners into his trouble-making partner...And of course, Erik can't resist a challenge.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> **[anon]:** Hi guys!! It's Erik pissin himself time <3 I just wanna say a big thank you to Star for inviting me on this wild ride ;) 
> 
> edit: I removed my name from this fic coz it's not really to my taste anymore BUT I enjoyed writing it at the time!! Ah well, we all gotta experiment sometime
> 
>  **G_P:** Hello! This fic was too much fun to write and I'm glad [anon] decided to join me in this hell XD 
> 
> This fic is kinda in two parts starting with El's POV (galaxy_phoenix) and ending with Erik's POV (anon)... I really hope you enjoy!!

Eleven laid in his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling of the tent and lost in thought. Everyone had already passed out for the evening so it was quiet.

He heard some rustling around next to him so he turned to see Erik, blissfully asleep and his face partially buried in his pillow. He looks so cute when he sleeps, but he'd be a little cuter if he also wasn't such a brat. His snarky side can be a little endearing at times but sometimes it can be rather annoying. In fact, he was being a little more snappy as of late.

He ought to do something about that.

_It wouldn't hurt to take Erik down a peg and humble him, now would it...?_

Eleven seemingly snapped out of it by waving that thought away. Where was this kind of thinking coming from? He didn't want to do something to hurt him and he had gotten used to Erik's personality for quite some time. It wasn't _that_ bad…

But as he went to sleep, his brain started conjuring up ways to take care of his partner. Some options were not enough while others were a little extreme.

What was something he could do? Traumatizing him was out of the question; he would never do that to him, no matter what his supposed Darkspawn side told him. 

Perhaps taming would be a better term?

Taming. That sounded perfect. Taming the brat would be excellent. 

Perhaps that was it. Brat-taming the Half-Inching Hedgehog. 

Eleven tried going to sleep that night but his brain was consumed by wild thoughts. 

Thoughts about Erik of course, but about Erik being… rather submissive, perhaps after being tamed. His thoughts started to shift into what Erik would be like if he needed to pee. He had thought about it in the past, but it would always get to the point that things would get hot and heavy about seeing Erik in that state. He soon drifted off with those steamy thoughts in mind...

* * *

The blistering heat was the wake-up call.

Eleven woke up feeling hot and a little sweaty, but not as bad as his partner next to him, who was sweating so bad he looked like he was about to pass out from heatstroke. He noticed that Erik wasn't too used to warmer climates, so Erik always carried some form of water supply, like a canteen or two. Considering this desert heat was enough to kill if it got pretty bad, it would be wise to prepare accordingly. 

"Goddess, this heat sucks. I know we have to get to Gondolia, but why are the hottest parts of Erdrea all next to each other? First Hotto now this place," Erik complained as he put his tunic back on. He took a swig of his canteen for water.

The idea struck Eleven like hitting a hammer on the head of a nail. _Of course..._

"Well, keeping hydrated until we get there is what we can do to stay alive. We don't want to have a heatstroke incident."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna die or something."

“You’re awfully snarky to someone who actually cares about your well-being.”

“I can take care of myself. It’s nice but I don’t need you to remind me.”

“Maybe I ought to teach you some manners if you’re gonna act like that.”

“ _You_ teaching _me_ manners? I’d like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Why not?”

Erik was an absolute bastard when he wanted to be. He was also an absolute dumbass. Of course, he was going to take that challenge. 

So it was decided: Eleven was gonna “tame” this boy and he was gonna do it through humiliation. Erik wouldn't know what hit him. 

Especially when that water goes through him...

Erik just about cleared the canteen of water, which wasn't a small feat. There had to be at least a quart of water in that canteen gone in an instant. Eleven knew that drinking that much water was going to bite Erik in the ass later, but his blue-headed thief didn't care at the moment. 

_It wouldn't be long before it had to come out._

The party set out not long after that. As the sweltering sun rose above the desert world below, the party trudged along. Eleven and Erik took up the rear with Erik having some difficulty. Eleven took out a spare canteen of water and bumped it against his shoulder.

"Drink." Eleven commanded.

"I don't need it. I'm fine."

"I'm not letting you die of heatstroke, now _drink._ "

"I can take care of myself."

" _Erik…_ " His name came out a little harsher than Eleven intended but it still got the point across.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid water."

Erik snatched the canteen from him and proceeded to noisily drink the canteen's contents, hoping that the gross sound would annoy Eleven. Eleven, however, was not amused or even fazed in the slightest, and when Erik wasn't looking, he pinched his ass hard enough that Erik noticed. He choked on his water, jumping a little from the shock, and snapped his head to face him, hoping to say some choice words. 

They died in his mouth when he saw the unusually stern look on Eleven's face and proceeded to grumble to himself, actually looking a little nervous.

_Little brat ought to know better than talk back._

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? You’re awful grouchy.” Eleven asked with faux concern. Erik didn’t seem to notice that, so Eleven considered it a small win.

“I can’t sleep well in heat like this.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

“I hope Gondolia isn’t this hot…”

“Until then, just keep yourself hydrated.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Erik told him as he downed some more water. He was reckless with his water intake, which was perfect for Eleven. His mind soon started to wonder thinking about what Erik would like once he reached that point...

_There he was, the “big bad pirate” squirming in his spot with hands between his pressed-together thighs and his furiously blushing face, all scrunched up and shy. He’s even trembling, the poor thing._

_“E-El, please?” He begged, little tears in his eyes._

As much as he wanted to see it, he had to keep it under wraps lest the others find out, especially Erik, that something was off with him. Speaking of something being off, he snuck a look at Erik and noticed something was up. Erik’s face was one of mild discomfort versus his usual laidback, didn’t-give-a-fuck face. 

It was already starting to happen and Eleven smirked to himself.

“Something the matter?”

“I-It’s nothing, it’s just the heat…”

Oh, Eleven caught that little stutter and he knew that he was lying, especially when he noticed his footsteps looked uneasy. His foot caught a rock he could’ve easily avoided and he swore to himself.

So it was taking hold of his focus, too?  
  
Eleven wondered what was going on in that little blue head of his. Probably scolding himself for drinking too much water initially and how he needed to pee. Poor thing. 

Some weartigers drew near and lunged for the party, forcing everyone to draw their weapons. These were some of the nastier monsters of the area so the group had to stay sharp. 

The first weartiger charged at Veronica, who responded with a quick Frizz to its face. Eleven took a swing of his sword to another, dealing some damage but not quite enough to finish it off. The third went for Erik, slicing at his leg, knocking him off balance and causing him to miss his next attack. Serena offered Erik a speedy Heal, getting him back to his feet. Enraged that weartiger had hurt _his_ partner, Eleven swung at the beast that attacked Erik, killing it with a single blow. Veronica cast Sizz, frying the remaining two, but not quite finishing them off. Erik launched his attack and did only a little damage, despite it landing. Serena casted Swoosh, finishing them with an effortless flick of her wrist.

Eleven snuck a look to Erik and noticed he was panting a little harder than normal, his knees trembling a little. He looked so tempted to grab himself right there. 

Eleven got close to him under the guise of healing him. 

“Are you sure it’s just the heat?”

“S-Shut up!” Erik whispered harshly, his cheeks burning. 

“You know, it doesn’t hurt to ask-”

“I’m not going to stop everyone just for something like that. _I’m fine._ ”

Eleven raised an eyebrow, “ _Are you sure about that?_ ”

Erik recoiled and was trying to find the right words to bounce back with, but to no avail, so he huffed and walked along, his face burning. So not only did he admit to needing to go, and pretty badly, his pride was the only thing in his way. That bratty pride of his was biting him more in the ass with every minute that passed. 

_Did he just hear a whimper?_

He really was struggling wasn't he? He seemed to be having more and more trouble at trying to keep his composure. His thighs were squeezed together, giving him an awkward limp. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, most likely trying to both hold it in and not grab at himself. His face revealed even more discomfort, even with a little twinge of panic. 

Eleven took all of this into account and in that fact. 

The desert sands of the Gallopolis area soon led into the green forests of the Laguna di Gondolia. 

The weather was a little more pleasant but having the clear view of the ocean next to them as they walked past did nothing help Erik’s situation, in fact, making it worse. The tall trees overhead mostly blocked out the sky, but it was still warm and humid down below where they were. 

As they walked down the wooden steps, Eleven felt a raindrop hit his face and then another. They had reached a section of the forest that was extremely marshy and wet as a result of the abundant rain that was here. 

“Is something the matter, honey? You seem out of it.” Sylvando asked Erik, concerned but not at all aware of his plight. 

“I’m fine, just a little tired from walking and the climate changes.”

“That would do it. Just be sure to stay hydrated!”

Goddess, if only Sylvando actually knew about Erik’s predicament...

The wet ground led to wooden octagonal platforms with both ascending and descending stairways. The closer the group got, the heavier the rain became until it became something less than a downpour. Guess the forests were lush for that reason. 

He turned to check on Erik and he saw panic in bright, bold letters written across his face. His knees were squeezed together so hard that he was shaking. He quickly grabbed himself before letting go and whimpering. 

He really wasn't that far off, wasn't he? Well, it wasn't his problem.

"Are we seriously gonna have to climb those?" Erik whined as he looked on at the countless platforms that filled the area. 

"I guess we have to since there's no other way around the marshes."

"A-Alright…E-El…?”

“Something the matter, my little sabrecub?”

“How far is it to Gondolia?” Erik asked anxiously, the slightest hint of his usual attitude peeking through.

“Oh, it’s on the other side of the forest. We’ll have to get across the platforms first,” Eleven mentioned casually, as if the constant rain pattering on the wood and the wet, squishy sounds of the ground wasn’t bothering Erik in the slightest. 

Erik was brave enough to whine and almost lifted his foot to stamp it, but didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. His face had a faint tint of red and his lip was quivering. 

They ambled up the stairs, Erik having a harder time trying to keep his composure. Eleven knew he was just itching to grab at himself but with mixed company, he couldn’t. Had it been just him and Eleven like they were before, Erik would have no qualms doing everything he could to hold it all in. 

Eleven heard something like someone’s foot slipping and he looked just in time to see Erik catch himself on the steps going up. His entire face was beet-red but he also looked like he was in pain.

“Erik! Are you alright?” Serena inquired worriedly.

“I-I’m fine, but I think I twisted something.” Erik replied as he stood up, his right foot limping. 

“Oh dear! Are you sure you want to walk on that?”

“D-Don’t worry about it, I’ll be alright.”

“Perhaps I could be some assistance?” Eleven brought up, seemingly innocent.

“I can walk it off.” Erik told him sharply. As soon as he said that however, he almost stumbled and would have hit the ground had Eleven not caught him. What made matters worse for him was that the hand that saved him was on his stomach, which, if Erik didn’t have the strength in his thighs to hold it, he would’ve wet himself right there.

Eleven knew all of this, observing from his beet-red, scrunched up face.

“Do you need some assistance?” Eleven asked, seemingly concerned.

Erik gave him a look that was a mix of pain and pleading, his lip quivering and his eyes about to water. Any ounce of his attitude was pretty much gone this point.

"Please?" he asked him in the most pitiful voice Eleven had ever heard. 

Perhaps his Darkspawn side hadn't completely taken over yet. Maybe he could be nice this once.

"Hold onto my neck, I'm pulling you up."

Erik nodded shakily and reached out around his neck as Eleven picked him up from under his legs and hoisted him into his arms.

If he wasn't about two seconds from wetting himself, he would enjoy this a little more.

Since Eleven was the one leading the pack, and therefore with no one able to see the front of him, they couldn't notice that Erik had one arm around Eleven's neck and the other hand currently holding himself tightly. He tried to keep his whimpers quiet but Eleven knew that he wasn't far off from how absolutely needy they sounded. 

"Having trouble?"

"I… I-I have to…"

He gasped suddenly and held him even tighter. Eleven was internally smirking at his poor partner.

"Are you sure you can hold it until we get to the inn?" Eleven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know…"

"Well, maybe you can hold it in a little longer for me? You've been good so far."

Erik honestly looked like he was about to burst into tears, his poor face redder than a tomato. He was beyond embarrassed. Still he nodded and still held onto himself. 

Eleven could feel him squirm in his grip and if he wasn't already injured and in mixed company, he could "accidentally" drop him in the wet marshes. That would be funny and Erik wouldn't have anything to worry about if he was already wet...

The party managed to get to the entrance leading to the city. It was late afternoon so not many of the city's residents were out at the moment. Eleven still hadn't let go of Erik and figured that he would be grateful that he didn't have to walk anymore until they got to the inn. 

The pirate whined quietly in his arms. 

"E-El, p-please don't put me down…"

"Why is that? My arms are getting awful tired."

"I don't know if I could walk there and make it."

"Very well but until we get to the inn."

"There's the inn over there!" Veronica pointed out, who was currently on Sylvando's shoulders. 

"Ah! So it is! Well, we better get going darlings, it is getting late."

So it was, the sunset making its way to dusk. 

They walked along the side of the canal over to the building with the overhead sign of a bed. 

"I'll have to let you down now."

"O-Oh… Okay…"

He gently lowered Erik to the floor, Erik's feet uncertain. Eleven knew he was about to burst but the puppy was doing such a good job holding it in. He tried not to make a scene but with his pinked face and slightly hunched posture, he was almost surprised no one tried to check on him. 

After finally getting the rooms taken care of, the group headed for the stairs and Eleven knew that Erik was going to have trouble with them.

They were so close to the rooms, but he could hear Erik's quiet, needy whimpering next to him with every step. Every stairstep must be torture on his poor bladder. 

The party made it to the hallway and Eleven knew Erik wanted to run but he was frozen in his place, so when they said goodnight, he opened the door and gave Erik a little push from behind, spooking him and moving him into the room before shutting the door.

The moment he did so, Erik shedded every ounce of dignity that he had and Eleven's little vision came true. Erik grabbed himself tightly, dancing around and whining loudly, wanting to release so badly.

Oh, how adorable Erik looked right now. 

"If you were a good, strong boy, you'd put those hands away."

"E-El… I have to… Otherwise, I'll-"

Eleven raised an eyebrow with a stern look at Erik, making him shut up. He nodded nervously as though he understood and painstakingly removed his hands. He gasped as he felt his only barrier slip away.

... 

Erik clenched his thighs tighter together, toes squirming in the confines of his boots. 

"E-El…" he whimpered, face scrunching up tightly. 

El casually set his sword down on the side, smirking. "Mm?" 

"I need…" Erik crumpled to the floor, legs giving way.

"What?" 

Tears burned in Erik's eyes. "You _know_ what," he grumbled, aware of how childish he sounded. "P-Please? I'll do anything just–" 

El's eyes lit up with sudden intrigue. He licked his lips. "Anything?" 

Erik nodded hastily. The ache was unbearable, his whole body trembling as he desperately craved release. He really would do anything. Even if it meant being obedient. 

El grinned widely. He sat back on the bed, spreading his legs. Erik was beckoned over. 

Slowly, he crawled along the floor, arms shaking. He settled between El's legs. A hand sharply pulled at his hair. 

His partner gazed down at him with glee. "Would you be a good boy for me?" 

Erik nodded again. Another sensation tingled through him. _Pleasure_. Was he really going to enjoy being demeaned? Treated like a pet? 

El's laughter echoed around the room. "I knew you'd give in. That I could tame my cute little sabrecub…" 

Erik's face warmed faster than the desert sand. He tensed his thighs tighter and bowed his head submissively. 

He gasped as El's fingers pressed into his cheek. Erik was sure they'd leave a dent. He forced his gaze up. 

"My angel remembers the word, right? If it all gets too much?" 

Erik smiled. _Bowlcut._ Though normally it was El who was close to uttering the word, pushed to the edge by Erik's kinky needs. 

Like _hell_ was he gonna say it. 

Defiant, he pulled at El's trouser laces, ripping them open to free his engorged, needy cock. 

El pinched his face. Erik winced. 

"Aren't you eager?" 

Erik huffed. "Just wanna get this stupid thing over with so I can pee." 

He glanced up. Pure, unbridled fury in El's eyes, one he'd never seen the like of. 

"O-Okay I get it," he muttered, voice wavering. He lowered his mouth to the head of El's cock, lips sliding around his girth effortlessly like a sheath around a dagger. 

Well… A sword in El's case. 

Erik hummed contentedly, slowly bobbing his head up and down, the mouthful of cock distracting him from the ache in his abdomen. He just needed to keep going– keep pulling those delicious moans from El– then he'd be home and dry. Victorious. 

Well, partly. 

El had used his newfound power over him for this… A challenge he readily accepted, he reminded himself, one he chose. El would soon be falling apart under his touch and he would have _won_. 

El would get his just punishment for teasing him tomorrow morning. He'd be a real _sore_ loser for sure. Groaning happily, he took El deeper into this throat. _Victorious_. 

His lover's hand tangled into his hair, smoothing down his cheek appreciatively. Erik hummed, El's hands venturing down his body, brushing his hips through his coat. 

Quickly, deftly, in a way only a thief should– or one accustomed to the company of thieves– those devious hands snuck around his front, pressing _hard_. 

Erik rasped, choking on El's length. Betrayed, he looked up at him, tears in his eyes. 

"El– _please–_ " 

He squirmed against El's touch, muscles trembling, eyes and mouth begging. 

"Get your mouth back down there and I'll _consider_ removing my hand, mm-kay?" A crooked grin formed at his lips. "Unless you want to say–" 

"Fuck you and your stupid haircut," he grunted, lowering his mouth back to down to envelop his partner's cock. 

He squealed, recoiling as El pressed harder. The smallest spurt. Damn him, damn him to _hell_. Eyes bleary, Erik forced his mouth to the base of his shaft. 

El gasped, hands falling away. 

If he was going to be a gibbering wreck, then as sure as Mordegon had a purple, spiny dick, was he gonna drag El to the bottom of the ocean with him. 

Speaking of wet–

He tensed his core, keeping his body rigid. 

El wouldn't have to know. As far as his partner was concerned, the shame Erik bore was due to being trained into submission– a submission that he begrudgingly enjoyed– not because of the small wet patch in his briefs. 

Thighs trembled beneath him– _not his own._ El whined, gripping Erik's shoulders with a bruising hold, shuddering and juddering like a man struck by lightning.

A hot spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. 

A poorly disguised splutter. 

Slowly, slyly, Erik slid his mouth back up, off El's twitching cock. 

He yelped. 

He guessed El hadn't completely finished. Well… Until now, that is. He thanked the Goddess personally that he was wearing his ridiculous eyepatch. 

Last time El got it in his eye it ended with Serena doubling over laughing, assuring him that he would _not,_ in fact, go blind because of El's poor aim. 

El burst into giggles, tough demeanour crumbling entirely. Erik tried to scowl, he really did, but his lips cracked into a wry grin

A chuckle shook his chest. And his bladder. He groaned. 

El grinned, sweet giggles gone, hands gently petting his hair. "Is there something you want to ask me, sweet pea?" 

"Can I go now?" he asked quietly. His lip quivered. 

El gently pat his ass. Erik winced. It was so tempting to let go, open the flood gates, relieve himself. 

_No._

He clenched his thighs tighter. He couldn't give in now. Disappoint his partner. Humiliate himself. 

"Of course you can, baby. You've been so, so good."

Erik pushed at the floor, his entire body trembling. Shakily, he stood, hunched over like he was wounded. Slowly, he shuffled in his boots, muscles like lead. The door to the ensuite seemed so far away. _Shit_. He'd better unbuckle his belt. 

Numb fingers fumbled for his belt, clawing aimlessly at wads of fabric. _Shit shit shit._ Breathing heavy, he frantically grasped at the fabric, clumsily pulling at his sash. The need overwhelmed him. The need to _release._

Desperately, he glanced up at El. "P-Please," he choked, " _help me._ " 

El watched closely. 

"El," he pleaded, tears strolling down his cheeks. "Help–" 

He slackened. Wetness, in his briefs. He whined. The floodgates opened and all he could do was stare in horror, at his beloved partner, as he lost control of his body. Trickling down his trembling thighs, running down his calves. By now it was gushing, hitting against the floorboards. And it wouldn't stop, the waterfall only getting heavier by the second. The wetness seeped through every layer of fabric, sticking his trousers to his skin. Disgusting. 

But it felt so good letting go, relinquishing control, handing every single piece of him to El. Being entirely at his mercy, even if he was sticky and thoroughly humiliated. 

The final trickle dribbled down his leg.

He panted weakly, exhaustion juddering through his tired bones. 

Panic shook his chest. _Is this what El wanted? For him to embarrass himself in the most intimate way possible? Or was this a test? Had he been disobedient? Would El be mad?_

Boots creaked against the floorboards. Erik immediately turned away, his cheeks a shocking pink. 

Closer, the footsteps came closer. 

A loud tut. 

"Someone's made a mess of themselves…" 

He didn't dare glance up, the shame burning vividly in his cheeks. 

"Bad dog."

His jacket: ripped from him. Eyes wide, darting towards El. 

"Well, if you want to stand there in your piss-stained clothes…" El extended his arm, "be my guest." 

"No," he whined, wrapping his arms over his chest. He pouted. "It's just… If you strip me…" He glanced at the open window, pale curtains fully spread. 

El tapped his foot impatiently. 

"Then everyone's gonna see me… Outside." 

Erik could hear the grin as his partner huffed. Strong hands grasped his cheeks. Blue gazed into blue, though really, those eyes should be red right now. _Darkspawn._

"You don't want people to see?" he cooed, lightly pinching his cheek. 

Erik thought carefully: _did he?_ A task made much harder by those maddening blue eyes, scouring every inch of his body as if he were already nude. 

He glanced at the passers-by. And grinned. It was risky, dangerous, anyone could see but– _why shouldn't they?_ He worked hard on his body: planks every morning, squats every evening. He was proud of it. So if El wanted to see it now, let others see, then so be it. 

Damn decency to hell. 

"Oh wow…" El hummed, scratching under his chin as if he were a needy kitten, "You are a naughty boy, aren't you?" 

Erik nodded shyly. 

By the click of El’s fingers, a burst of magic tore his shirt clean off. He gasped at the sudden chill. His sash untied itself swiftly, his trousers pooling on the floor. Hands snatched at his face, yanking his bandana and eyepatch off in one.

He glanced down, legs crossing. Naked. 

El laughed. Erik looked up to him licking his lips. 

A sudden shiver. 

"El…" he whined, "I'm cold." 

El scoffed. "And whose fault is that?" he said, stalking past him into the bathroom. He sharply turned his head around. Greedy eyes roamed up his body, taking in every edge, every angle. He bit his lip. "You look good like that," he murmured. "So don't fucking move." 

Sharp air shot up his nose. A whimper wrangled out of his throat. His lower lip shook uncontrollably. 

Alone. 

Cold. 

Without the warmth of his partner's affection. 

He flung his arms around his naked body, sniffling. Goddess, he really was pathetic, could he really not cope five seconds without his partner? Was he really hurt by his harsh words?

He needed him. Fat tears strolled down his cheeks, dropping onto his damp clothes on the floor. Oh _Erdwin's bony ass,_ he'd made a mess. He _was_ a mess. 

Shaking profusely, he bundled up his wet clothes, wincing as the damp cloth touched his skin. 

El gasped. "No, no, no!" 

Erik looked up to see Eleven approaching him, back to his sweet self. His face carried concern. 

The clothes fell from his arms. "S-Sorry." 

El's hand found his cheek. "Don't be silly, lovely. I'll wash those for you. Well, after I've washed my sweet." 

The ground was swept from beneath him, his legs flailing in El's arm. 

"But you'll get all dirty," he protested weakly, despite the fact that there was nowhere he wanted to be more than curled in his partner's arms. His face pressed into El's neck. A silent plea. 

El brushed a kiss to his cheek. "Silly thing," he whispered affectionately, stepping across the threshold, towards the bath. Carefully, with close, attentive care, he lowered Erik into the warm water. 

Erik looked back at him– wanting. 

El crouched beside him, brushing hair from his face. A brief kiss. Erik glanced away, cheeks burning. A tear splashed into the bath water. 

"Please don't cry, baby." 

Erik sniffed, glancing back up. "I'm s-sorry!" 

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for." El bit at his cheek. "In fact, I'm the one who should be apologising. I took the whole brat taming thing a little too far, got carried away by the thought of my cocky, sexy boyfriend squirming and blushing, all embarrassed…" 

Erik sucked in a breath. "You _liked_ all that?!" 

"Yeah…" El scratched the back of his neck. "Don't get me wrong, I really like our current set up where you… Uh…" 

"Boss you around and spank you when you're naughty?" 

"Yeah," El blushed sweetly, a little tinkling laughter spilling from his lips. "I just… Want to put you in your place sometimes too… Uh, coz I fantasize about you being in that position. And maybe… you being naked in public…" 

El glanced around the room, eyes darting anywhere but Erik's face. 

"Do you now?" 

El looked up through his lashes. "S-Sometimes?" 

"Well I do too… Sometimes," Erik smirked widely– the sabrecat who got the cream. "You're kinda sexy as a dom. Surprisingly mean considering that little baby face..." 

He pinched both of his pink cheeks. 

"Oh gosh, I didn't realise–" 

"Hey, no I won't have that. You didn't upset me, not really. I cried, because…" Erik sighed. "I've always been too scared to let others take control. I've had enough of being controlled in my life with jail and… everything else. But, y'know, with the manners taunt this morning, I couldn't resist. Part of me _wanted_ to submit to you… And I did. Even though I was a little nervous."

Erik cleared his throat. 

"You're the only person I've ever been this vulnerable in front of. Like hell would I ever let Derk boss me around like that." Erik swallowed thickly. "Because I trust you… With my _life_. And I love you. Always. You kinky bitch." 

"I love you too…" El pressed his lips to his cheek, to his chin. "So much. Thank you for…" Another gentle kiss. "...Trusting me. I'd like to…" The soft sound of his kisses filled the room, pressing patterns across Erik's face. 

Erik smiled, eyes closing, the warmth of the bathwater sitting at his hips, the tenderness of his partner's kisses heating his exposed skin. He was vulnerable, naked, in front of the one man he had ever shown weakness to. 

"I'd like to… Wash my angel, help him dry off, place him gently in our bed and massage him. Would you like that?" 

Erik sucked his cheek. "Is there gonna be a happy ending?" 

El giggled, brushing his nose to Erik's. "Course. Once this is all over… we can get a cottage together. Somewhere at least half as pretty as you." 

Chest swelling with joy, Erik grasped El's face, kissing him deeply. 

"Oh," he mumbled, face a little flushed, smile devious. "And I'm gonna give you a hand job. If you like?" 

"Nice." Erik returned the grin. "Wait– would you, uh, finger me?" 

El's eyes widened dramatically. "What?!" 

"Not if you don't want to… Umm. I don't think I'm ready for _that_ ridiculous thing to go up there but… you're good with your hands. Forging and such… So?" 

El giggled. "I'd _love_ to," he gushed, bringing their mouths flush. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." 

Erik nuzzled his face into El's neck. "Mm... If you join me." 

* * *

Gentle hands wove down his back, pressing across the base of his spine. It was stupid, really, he'd just got clean and now El was slathering him with oil. 

Oh, well. He couldn't complain. Not when El was touching him like _that._

He groaned, already half hard. "Just touch my ass already, slut." 

El giggled warmly. "And you were being _oh so_ good. Now you're all grumpy again." 

Erik adjusted his head on the pillow, looking back with narrowed eyes. Eyes which soon rolled into the back of his head.

El dug his palms into his skin, giving just the right amount of pressure. 

Erik's breath shuddered through his teeth. El's pressed down further, tracing down his body. He glanced at the bottle of massage oil on the side. 

"Do it," Erik groaned weakly. " _Do it now_." 

El swallowed. Tentatively, he shifted on top of him, curling over his back, bodies pressed together. Close. 

Erik craned his head back, knowing full well El would want to kiss him as he performed this intimate action. The angle was certainly awkward, but Erik couldn't bring himself to care. Neck cramp was a problem for his future self. 

His partner smiled into the kiss. 

"Ready?" 

Erik sighed happily. "Always." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **[anon]:** thank you for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed dom El and whiny Erik <3 oh and I didn't take the Erik massage nearly as far as I wanted to coz that would have eaten, say, another 3000 words :3 oh well, save it for another fic!! 
> 
> **G_P:** thanks for stopping by ^^


End file.
